Acredite em Mim
by Kiah chan
Summary: Todos nós deveríamos ouvir a nossa razão interior. Tenten deveria ter ouvido Neji. -NejiTen-


**Acredite em Mim**

**By Kiah chan**

**Betado por Motoko Li**

Aquela manhã prometia ser um tédio. Meus amigos todos estavam em missões, enquanto eu tive que ser afastada por causa de um machucado de nada que fiz no braço.

Respirei fundo e continuei andando pela cidade. Parecia que, pelo céu escuro (Talvez estivesse anoitecendo às três da tarde! Não podemos descartar essa opção genial!) iria chover logo. Isso só poderia melhorar ainda mais esse meu dia feliz!

Resolvi entrar naquele café. Até que o lugar tinha uma imagem muito legal! Como eu nunca vi esse lugar antes? Sentei-me numa das mesas, esperando que alguma garçonete fizesse a gentileza de me atender.

- Olá! O que vai querer?

Parece que esse pessoal lê mentes. Ótimo!

- Poderia me fornecer um cardápio?

- Claro, senhorita! - Respondeu a atendente, super animada. É difícil ver atendentes tão animadas como essas que não mandam o cliente dar uma volta.

- Obrigada.

Continuei olhado ao redor do estabelecimento, procurando algum rosto conhecido. Quem sabe eu não achava alguém, né? Ficar sozinha é horrível.

Acabei achando um rosto bem familiar. Familiar até demais...

- Oi, Neji!

- Oi! O que faz aqui?

Assim que ele se aproximou da minha mesa, a garçonete chegou junto, trazendo o cardápio.

- Está aqui! Quando decidir o que quer, me chame.

- Obrigada!

- E então?

Mostrei o cardápio para ele.

- Vim conhecer esse café, Neji. Não tinha nada de interessante para fazer em casa e o meu braço ainda me deixa impossibilitada de fazer movimentos muito bruscos para poder treinar. Por isso vim pra cá.

- Deveria estar de repouso.

- E você deveria estar na missão junto com o Lee e o Gai-sensei. O que faz aqui?

- Acho que não te devo satisfação alguma sobre o que faço ou deixo de fazer.

O Neji tinha que ser indelicado, né? TINHA! Bem que ele poderia ser um homem normal, que gostasse de coisas normais, tivesse gostos normais, parentes normais, casa normal... Mas não!!! O Neji TINHA que ser diferente em tudo! Até no jeito em tratar as mulheres.

- Você é muito delicado mesmo.

- Dispenso o seu sarcasmo. Acho melhor você ir para casa. Logo, logo vai começar a chover e molhará todo o seu gesso.

- Quem disse que eu me importo?

- Eu me importo - Disse com um tom levemente falso. O que foi percebido pelos meus ouvidos extra-sensíveis.

- Problema seu.

Huhuhu! Se era pra ser mal educado, então vamos ser mal educados!

- Se você não for convocada para a próxima missão, não se dê o trabalho de culpar Deus e o mundo e acabar com a minha paciência, ok?

- Ok! Obrigada pelo lembrete! Melhor escrever num papel senão eu vou esquecer! Vai que eu falo demais e irrito o senhor perfeição, né?

- Você também é muito delicada. Se continuar assim, não vai arrumar namorado.

- Quem disse para você que eu quero um namorado, Hyuuga?

- Ninguém disse, Mitsashi.

- Então tá. E sobre os meus modos, vá catar coquinho! Você quer alguma coisa comigo? Não! Então vai arrumar qualquer coisa mais útil pra fazer do que me encher.

- Tudo bem.

E simplesmente se retirou do estabelecimento.

Acabei ficando meio atônita com o que ele havia feito. Tentei disfarçar que havia ficado sem-graça e pedi um copo de suco de maracujá. Quem sabe não me acalmava...

-o-o-o-

Sai do Café o mais rápido que podia, antes que aquela chuva armada resolvesse acabar, definitivamente, com aquele dia cheio de tormentas.

- Droga! Tarde demais...

Parecia que a chuva tinha lido meus pensamentos. Mal saia do Café e pronto! Desabou tudo em cima de mim!!

- Deveria ter ouvido a voz da razão. Neji...

Se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava, era o arrependimento. Aquela sensação de que tinha sido teimosa demais estava me deixando muito mal. Pelo menos estava sendo castigada e tenho certeza de que, depois disso, ainda receberia um pequeno presentinho.

- ATCHIIN! Ahh não!

Continuei correndo, mesmo sabendo que se continuasse daquele jeito, quebraria o outro braço também. Isso se não quebrasse junto minhas duas pernas. Motivo: o chão parecia uma pista de gelo.

- Senhorita?

- Ãhn?

- Venha! Deixe-me te ajudar!

Esqueci totalmente daquele velho conselho da minha mãe de não aceitar nada de estranhos e aceitei na hora o convite de entrar na casa do rapaz. Aquela era uma situação diferente. Merecia uma exceção.

- Desculpa o incômodo, senhor.

- Que isso! Mulheres bonitinhas como você não incomodam ninguém.

Engoli em seco. Reparei que, ao meu redor, tinha pelo menos uns três bêbados que me olhavam como se fosse uma presa. Uma onda de medo percorreu o meu corpo que, instintivamente, começou a tremer.

- Está com frio, mocinha? - Perguntou um idiota nojento que se aproximava ainda mais de mim. - Pode ficar tranqüila que vamos esquentar você!

Tentei fugir do círculo que se fazia ao meu redor e corri em direção à porta. O que não esperava é que escorregaria com tudo no chão por causa do piso que havia se molhado com a água da chuva.

- Droga! Meu gesso...

- Vejo que não precisaremos arrancar o negócio branco do braço dessa garota. Hehehe! Você facilitou e muito o nosso trabalho, princesinha!

- SEUS NOJENTOS!!! Se vocês se aproximarem eu vou gritar!!

- Pode gritar! Hehehe! A gente sabe que você tá machucada e não vai poder fazer nada com a gente mesmo!

- Neji...

Comecei a chorar baixinho enquanto um homem tentava me beijar a força. Tudo o que eu queria era estar em casa. Aquela dor insuportável no meu braço também fazia da situação a pior possível. Apesar de tentar me livrar deles, estava bem machucada. Não conseguiria nada, só pioraria a situação.

Respirei fundo, tentando conter os soluços.

- Pá-pára, por favor!

- Hehehe!!! Você vai ver, menininha!

Fechei meus olhos com força por alguns segundos e pude ouvir o barulho de corpos caindo no chão. O aperto que um dos homens me dava no meu braço machucado já não era mais sentido.

- Tenten, você tá bem?

Recomecei a chorar novamente assim que ouvi a voz dele. Simplesmente não conseguia mais controlar o medo que estava sentindo.

- Calma. Eles te machucaram?

- Nã-não.

- Deixe-me ver o seu braço.

- Neji...

Abracei-o com força, temendo que fosse atacada novamente.

- Eles não vão te machucar, Tenten. Eu prometo.

- Des-desculpa!! - Dizia contra o seu peito, enquanto chorava ainda mais, apertando a roupa dele com força.

- Eu que te peço desculpas. Não deveria ter sido tão idiota com você.

Só pude sentir os braços dele me rodeando em um abraço. Meu medo foi se esvaindo aos poucos e aquela dor aguda no meu braço já não era tão forte assim...

- Preciso levar você no hospital de novo. Seu braço tá doendo demais?

- Neji?

- Hum?

- Eu te amo.

- ... Vamos logo para o hospital antes que o seu braço piore e você seja afastada da próxima missão.

- Achei que não se preocupava comigo.

- Eu me preocupo. Você é teimosa demais. Por isso.

- Sinto muito.

- Deveria ter matado esses caras sob tortura. Teria sido mais divertido.

Apenas suspirei e me aconcheguei mais em seu abraço, enquanto ele me levantava.

- Você vai me carregar?

- Vou. Você não parece estar bem para andar sozinha.

- E vamos na chuva?

- Vamos. Ou você quer esperar a chuva passar enquanto ficamos nessa casa?

- Não.

- Então vamos.

Saímos daquela casa e fomos em direção ao hospital mais próximo. No caminho, acabei adormecendo por causa daquela dor chata. Mesmo assim, ouvi claramente as palavras do Neji.

- Eu também te amo.

**FIM**

_Oneshot extra fluffy NejiTenten xD_

_Primeira tentativa de fic com casal n.n''' (Sem triângulos amorosos ou Gaara no meio xD) Acho até que ficou legalzinho..._

_Bom, mas isso é com vocês!_

_Beijos!! E até a próxima!! o/_

**Kiah chan**


End file.
